Women, as well as some men, almost always have their cell phones on their person. After all, people now use their cell phones for a wide range of functions beyond just making calls. Given this, finding a place to put one's cell phone while out and about presents numerous problems. Women, in particular, have a hard time finding a place to put their cell phone. This is especially true if a woman is not carrying a purse, is working out, or is partaking in some other activity.
While there are numerous activity-related cell phone cases, these cases generally locate one's cell phone on the upper portion of a user's arm, are not fashionably designed, and/or are too bulky for use in connection with everyday non-exercise-related activities.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a cell phone case that is both fashionable (this is especially true for women users) and is easy to wear and use when not partaking in exercise-related and/or sports-related activities.